slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kord Zane
Kord Zane - troll jaskiniowy, jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu, członek Gangu Shane'a, w którym pełni funkcje mechanika. Wygląd Kord jest trollem jaskiniowym. Jak przystało na przedstawiciela owego gatunku, Kord jest bardzo wysoki i potężnie zbudowany. Cechuje go ogromna siła. Kord nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim hełmem ze sporej wielkości rogiem. Jest ubrany w ciemny uniform widoczny jest też obrazek na ramieniu przypominający płonącą czaszkę (prawdopodobnie tatuaż). Po dołączeniu do Gangu Shane'a jedyną modyfikacją jego stroju było dodanie gwiazdy Shane'a do jego paska i kamizelki. Śluzaki AquaBeek, Pajęczak, Armashelt, Brudny Łobuz, Bubbaleone, Tormato, Fandango, Wzdętośluzak, Granatnik, Neozakażacz, Fosforzak,Flaringo, Polero, Smink, Tazerling, Zębacz, Toxis, Pnączniak, Zamrażacz, Zderzak, Przyciągacz, Kryształek. W Slug it Out: Flaringo, Tazerling, Flatulorhinkus. Historia Wiadomo, że Kord przyszedł na świat w wiosce Trolli położonej w nieznanej z nazwy jaskini. Trolle to gatunek budowniczych, który położył podwaliny pod cały system komunikacji, dróg, kopalni, który znamy obecnie. Kord, mimo, iż dumny z historii swojego gatunku, jak sam przyznał, nie chciał skończyć jako podrzędny mechanik, czy budowniczy, gdyż nie pozwalała mu na to awanturniczość i chęć nieustającej przygody. Jego przyjaźń z innymi członkami paczki Shane'a zaczęła się od spotkania na Turnieju Śluzostrzelców. Od tamtej pory nastąpiła całkowita zmiana w jego życiu. Charakter Kord pełni rolę mechanika w Gangu. Naprawia mecha-bestie, wymienia części w blasterach itp. Należy do elitarnego grona testerów, dlatego nowe części ma z pierwszej ręki. Przedstawiciele jego rasy, są urodzonymi inżynierami. Nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów i przeoczeń. Miał opory przed zabraniem mecha-bestii do fabryki, gdyż nie chciał wyjść na złego mechanika. Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i wnikliwy, w przeciwieństwie do innych - najpierw analizuje szczegóły, a później całokształt, dzięki czemu zawsze pierwszy dochodzi do wniosków. To pomogło wykryć zdrajcę w szeregach Gangu - Unika. Działo się to w odcinku Nowy Dzieciak, część druga. Ma poczucie humoru i uwielbia robić żarty. Najczęściej ich ofiarą pada Pronto, który nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Jak na jaskiniowego trolla, Kord jest bardzo miły i przyjacielski.Zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa(np.w odcinku Śluzobieg zjadł klucz francuski).Kord często przejawia opiekuńczość względem innych członków gangu. Ochrania ich przed wystrzelonymi w ich stronę śluzakami, ale nie tylko. W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" obejmuje Pronto, Trixie i Eli chcąc ochronić ich przed zagrożeniem. Nie umniejsza to jego sile, którą w razie potrzeby chętnie demonstruje. W pewnym odcinku Kord okazuje swoje zdolności aktorskie. Reszta gangu w pierwszym występie pochwaliła go brawami, a Pronto powiedział: "Mógłbyś występować w teatrze!". ''Tematami tych aktorskich zabaw jest przedstawienie konkretnej sytuacji, np. w odcinku "Zagrożony gatunek" okazywał co by się stało, gdyby drobinki "''tej sałatki pieczarkowej" dostały się do silnika. Nienawidzi smooth jazzu, słuchanie go sprawia że cierpi (odc. "Dreszczyk gry"). Lubi się przechwalać nowymi wynalazkami. Ciekawostki *Największą radochę sprawia mu robienie żartów Pronto. *Nienawidzi przegrywać, przykładem może być odcinek "Odległy brzeg", gdzie mógł bezustannie grać w grę wideo, byle by tylko pokonać Trixie. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" Trixie powiedziała: "prędzej zjadłby trującego śluzaka (Toxis), niż przyznał się do porażki". *Nie wiadomo jak Kord wciska się w ciasne "wdzianka". Kiedy Eli go o to zapytał, Kord odpowiedział "nie chciałbyś tego wiedzieć". *Jest testerem nowych części do mecha - bestii. *Gdy Kord głaskał Sluglinga, ten go opluł. Było to pokazane w jednym z odcinków Slugisodes. *Początkowo miał posiadać blaster przypominający wyrzutnię rakiet, zielone wnyki oraz naszyjnik w formie wnyku zawieszony na łańcuchu (prawdopodobnie tam mógłby być Pałkarz). Zrezygnowano jednak z tego na rzecz zwykłego blastera ze znakiem rekina i podstawowych, niebieskich wnyk. *Chciał zostać strzelcem ochronnym od dziecka. *Kord uwielbia Granatowybuchowce co powiedział w odcinku "Podziemie". *Z całego gangu tylko on ma Neotoxa i Toxisa, a ze wszystkich postaci tylko on ma Slicksilvera. *Umie przerobić blaster na maszynę do ghulowania (Podziemie). *Kord, jako jedyny w Gangu Shane'a czuł, że z Lokim jest coś nie tak, zatem ma "supermoc" wykrywania zdrajcy. *W odcinku "Śluzobieg" zjadł swój klucz francuski. *W odcinku "Podziemie "'' pomylił nazwy zamiast Granatnik powiedział Granatowybuchowiec. *Potrafi zbudować plecak odrzutowy działający około dwie minuty. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Kord ma różowe majtki. *Powiedział do swojego Kryształka słowa "Dobrze, mój chłopak," kiedy śluzak pokonał Blakkowców. *Jest bardzo silny, w odcinku Light as Day rzucił swoją Mecha-Bestią w Nachosa. *Prawdopodobnie jest dość silny, by utrzymać blaster obrotowy i używać go bez problemu. *W odcinku "Zabójcza gra" po unieszkodliwieniu pierwszej pułapki Kord zawołał Pałkarza, chociaż to Trixie wystrzeliła swojego Zderzaka, a nie on. *Pronto lubi go nazywać ''Jaskiniowcem. *Kord w odcinku "Rzadka część" pokazał Czerwonemu Hakowi model ,a ten powiedział że widzi trochę przemyślanych decyzji, więc Kord może stać się tak dobry jak Hak. *Kord twierdzi że Eli "standardowo porywa się na coś niepowtarzalnie głupiego''. *Według Trixie ogląda za dużo filmów Science-Fiction. *Po incydencie ze Szrotonostrą postanowił, że wszystkie części będzie zamawiać kurierem. *Róg na jego hełmie może służyć jako otwieracz do puszek. Kord face 02.JPG|Kord zane . Kord i milord.png|Kord chce zostac straznikiem ochronnym . Kordprzejmuje.jpg|Kord broni bramke . Eliikord.png|Kord i Eli w strojach sportowych do śluzogały. Kord2.jpg|Kord w stroju do śluzogału . Śluzak Korda.JPG Kord pobity przez Bulla.JPG Ramer w blasterze Korda Zane'a.JPG Ramer Korda po treningu.JPG|Rozwloszczony palkarz Skałwiec Korda.JPG|Kord ze skałowcem w blasterze . Kord z Phosphoro, Flatulorhinkus 'em i Tormato w pasie.JPG|Kord. Żołnierz i kord w stroju blakk industries.JPG Kord schwytany przez vinedrill 'a.JPG|Kord zawinięty w pnącze Vinedrilla Kord2.png|Kord w grze . Kord i posag Threshera.jpg Kord i Slugling.jpg Kord Zane.jpg Kordas.jpg Kordslina.png Kord.png Gang2.jpg Gang w jaskini skalnej.JPG GangShane i Granatniki.JPG Gang Shane.png Gang.jpg Lokiś.png 223616 549695215046641 1775415780 n.jpg Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG Czerwony Hak i Kord.JPG|Kord i pan Hak Kord na mecha guźcu.JPG|Na mechu gang w szkiełku.JPG|Uśmiechnięty Kord Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Burpy i Spooker.png Loki na małym pociągu.png|Kord myśli Loki skacze.png|Kord i Loki Kord na linie arachneta.png|Kord wspina sie kord na mechu.png Pronto traper.JPG|Kord po lewej Kord gniecie Pronto.JPG|Gniecie Pronto Kord i centrum sklepu.JPG|Kord w centrum handlowym . Slicksiver w blasterze Korda.JPG|Kord strzela Slicksilverem . KordPose2-3.jpg|Kord z blasterem . Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Smink w blasterze.JPG|Kord z Blasterem . Kord z wielkimi oczami.JPG|Kord ekscytujący sie krzyżówką . Pronto i kord.png Trixie przytula eli'ego.png|Trixie przytulająca Eli'ego i Kord Shine gang 1.jpg|Kord,Eli i Trixie w Więzieniu Dr.Blacka . Elo i gang.png 1233477yf.JPG 230 1346782822.jpg|Kord z Ramerem i Exploderem. WY-8.JPG|Kord na WY-8. Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Kord z Gangiem Kord1111222.JPG Tumblr mvzoobtG571rvkkelo8 1280.png|Kord wraz z Eli'em i Burpy'm tumblr_mw1i0weWon1rvkkelo1_500.png|Kord wraz z Trixie Tumblr mw8kaz9aeD1rvkkelo1 500.png Tumblr mw8k5hM1El1rvkkelo1 500.png Tumblr inline mwahd7pXQF1rppff9.png tumblr_mwpjd0YAzw1rvkkelo1_500.png Tumblr mwpjm9sqHl1rvkkelo1 500.png Kord Zane2.JPG Wzdętośluzak leci w Korda.JPG Kord3.JPG drctfyu.jpg Smutny Kord i Pronto.PNG Smutny Kord i Trixie.PNG Tazerling w MM Korda.PNG Pałkarz w blasterze.PNG DINe0R6Rejo.jpg Kord i Trixie.PNG Grimmstone atakuje Korda.PNG Zdziwieni Kord i Trixie.PNG tumblr_n3snixMH091ttcb5do1_500.jpg tumblr_n3pdrvPhSD1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_n3mn6eb5MS1rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_n3mn6eb5MS1rvkkelo2_1280.png Pokonywany gang.PNG Pronto, Trixie i Kord2.PNG 10256725_610541332374165_4750723268817155182_o.jpg Eli i Burpy.png tumblr_inline_n45z5jx9Wd1rppff9.png Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Kord Zane